Ustadz Fudan?
by Chuunibyou Authors
Summary: Fanfic sekuel dari fanfic saya 'Riwayat Seorang Maling Sendal' yg sudah berusia setahun. Menceritakan tentang masa hukuman Jean dan Eren. JeanEre. Sekoting Parody. Author: Miharu. Warning inside.


**Disclaimer**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Al Sekoting Parody © ?**

**Fanfic © Android5Family: Miharu**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, Mengajarkan hal yang tidak baik, sesat. JeanEren.**

**WARNING**

**INI ADALAH SEKUEL DARI FANFIC 'RIWAYAT SEORANG MALING SENDAL'. ANDA HARUS MEMBACA FANFIC DIATAS TERLEBIH DAHULU KARENA FANFIC INI TERHUBUNG DENGAN FANFIC TERSEBUT.**

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

"Ren, lu jadian sama Jean, ya?"

Satu bait pertanyaan dari bocah gundul teman sebangku Eren langsung membuatnya tersedak air liur sendiri—hal yang paling bodoh memang. Eren segera menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri dan langsung berbalik ke arah bocah teman sebangkunya—Connie.

"Hah? Connie, lu bercanda kan?" tanya Eren balik.

"Nggak." Connie menggeleng.

Kesunyian menyesap. Antara dua orang laki-laki yang saling duduk menatap di dalam kelas, menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

"Oke, Connie. Satu, gue ga homo. Dua, kalaupun gue homo, gue bakalan nyari orang yang lebih baik dan cakep daripada Jean."

"Orang yang 'lebih' dari Jean? Maksud lu Ustad Rifa'i ya?"

Seandainya Connie nggak lunasin hutang Eren yang nunggak di kantin, dia pasti sudah nyekek bocah gundul ini dari tadi.

Eren hanya memalingkan pandangannya ke arah meja.

"Connie, gue mau ngomong yang sebenernya sama lu."

"Hah? Apa? Bilang aja."

"Sebenernya—gue agak malu sih."

"Najis lu. Kayak homo aja."

Hening. Ini kesekian kalinya Eren dikatai homo.

"Ya.. apa sih yang mau lu bilang? Kayaknya penting banget." Gerutu Connie.

"Connie, gue sama Jean akhir-akhir ini dekat banget ya?" tanya Eren pelan.

"Hah?"

"Gue...sama.. Jean.." kata Eren terputus.

"Dekat banget ya?"

Bunyi jangkrik seolah berokestra di balik panggung.

"Hm... iya sih." Jawab Connie.

"EH?!"

"Apalagi waktu di warungnya Bertholdt! Idih, suap-suapan. Ditambah rona-rona merah kalian. Ini pesantren, Ren. Ingat, jangan lupa."

Eren sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja sekarang. Ini semua gara-gara Jean. Kampret.

"Hm... oh iya, gue sempet dengar isu tentang ustad Rifa'i.." kata Connie tiba-tiba.

Eren berbalik dengan penuh semangat. Kalau dia tau aib orang satu ini, dia bisa balas dendam! Yeah!

"Katanya Bu Hanji..."

Eren nahan nafas.

"Ustad Rifa'i itu..."

Eren mati kehabisan nafas (?)

"Jomblo."

"KALO ITU JUGA UDAH GUE TAAAAUUUU KAMFREEEETT. DAN ITU GA BENER."

"Ah, masa?"

Eren pengen banget ngegantung kepala Connie di langit langit kelas dan ajep-ajep di bawah penerangannya.

"Sori, sori Ren."

Eren menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. Rasanya pengen lari dari kenyataan.

"Hm... gue juga pernah denger isu lain..." Connie megang dagunya, menatap langit-langit.

"Apaan?" tanya Eren malas. Bahkan males banget untuk sekedar menatap Connie.

"Ustad Rifa'i itu Fudanshi*. Yaah,, itu sih gue denger seminggu lalu di warungnya Bertholdt.

Mata Eren melebar.

Ustad Rifa'i?

Fudan?

**. . . ( ^ q ^ ) . . .**

Eren menatap Jean penuh makna di warungnya Bertholdt. Beberapa siswi terlihat di sekelilingnya, menatap mereka diam-diam. Sepertinya fujoshi juga ada di pesantren ya.

"Jean."

"Hm?"

"Gue pengen ngomong sesuatu sama elo."

"Apaan, beb?"

Oke. Jean terpaksa ngomong kayak gitu karena, selain kamera tersembunyi, Ustad Rifa'i juga punya mata-mata alias _spy_ tersebar di penjuru pesantren.

"Hmm.. itu..." Eren terlihat gelisah. Kemudian ia menarik pergelangan tangan Jean, membawanya pergi.

"Disini banyak orang! Terlalu rame!"

Dan para fujoshi di sekeliling segera menyalahartikan bahwa Eren mau ngelamar Jean.

Jean berteriak-teriak saat dibawa lari Eren.

"EH! LU MAU NGEBAWA GUE KE MANA SIH?!"

Dan kini mereka sampai di kelas terus Eren langsung nutup pintunya, membiarkan mereka berdua terkurung di dalam kelas.

Eren maju selangkah. Jean pun mundur selangkah.

"Jean."

Maju selangkah. Mundur selangkah.

"Apaan Ren?"

Maju selangkah. Mundur selangkah.

"Kok lu mundur sih, Jean?"

Maju selangkah. Mundur selangkah.

"Soalnya.. lu maju sih. Gua pengen jaga jarak aja."

Maju selangkah. Mundur selangkah.

"YA TAPI KAN KALO MAJU SELANGKAH TERUS MUNDUR SELANGKAH JADI KAYAK SENAM POCO-POCO!"

"Bukannya senam poco-poco itu maju dua langkah terus mundur selangkah ya?"

"MAU DUA LANGKAH KEK, SEPULUH LANGKAH KEK, GUA KAGAK PEDULI."

Akhirnya mereka berdua diam di tempat.

"Jean."

"Hah?"

"Gue pengen ngomong sesuatu."

"Apaan?"

"Tentang Ustad Rifa'i."

Oke. Jika seandainya di fic ini mereka berdua saling mecintai, maka Jean akan teriak 'JADI KAMU MILIH USTAD DIBANDINGIN GUE, REN?!' dan Eren akan berkata 'Bukan gitu, Jean!' terus Jean teriak lagi 'Semua cowok emang sama aja!' dan Eren kembali berkata 'Tapi lu juga cowok, Jean!' kemudian Jean berlari meninggalkan Eren sambil berderai air mata.

Oke, lupakan.

Kembali ke cerita yang sebenarnya.

"Emang ustad Rifa'i kenapa, Ren? Dia ngasih kita remisi?"

Jean melangkah ke salah satu meja dan duduk di atasnya.

"Nggak. Bukan itu yang pengen gua omongin."

Eren duduk di sisi Jean.

"Ini tentang sebabnya dia ngehukum kita."

Jean menatap Eren. Menunjukkan eksperesi ketertarikan.

"Kok tiba-tiba?"

"Ya... gue denger dari Connie kalo ustad Rifa'i itu fudan..."

"HAH?!"

Jean mangap. Dia sampai terlonjak dari meja.

Ya...

Siapa juga yang sangka kalo ustad Rifa'i itu fudan? Iya nggak?

Siapa tahu dia juga suka yang 'bara'**.

"HANJUER GUA GA NYANGKA TU USTAD FUDAN."

Jean nepok jidat sambil geleng geleng kepala. Eren menghela nafas.

"Yaah.. katanya Connie sih itu juga dia Cuma denger dari gosip di warungnya Bertholdt."

"Ng.. Ren, Fudan itu apa sih?" tanya Jean degan _watados_.

Eren _speechless_.

Rasanya Eren pengen tanam Jean idup-idup.

Setelah Eren menjelaskan arti 'fudan' kepada Jean, Jean akhirnya mengerti.

"Eh, Ren. Gua punya ide."

"Apaan?"

"Kita ke rumah pak Ustad yuk."

"Hah?"

Rasanya desau angin seakan menembus kelas ini.

"Ngapain, Jean?" tanya Eren sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hm.. kita kan ga tau kalo pak ustad itu fudan atau nggak.. tapi, siapa yang tahu kalo dia itu fudan atau nggak!" kata Jean sambil tersenyum 5 jari.

"Gue ga ngerti maksud lo." Eren menatap Jean datar.

"Ya ampun, Reeeenn... masa lu ga paham?" Jean berputar-putar di tengah ruangan. Eren _speechless_.

"Kita ke rumah pak ustad, terus kita ngobrak-ngabrik, kalo dia punya doujin, atau segala hal yang berhubungan dengan homo, berarti dia fudan!"

Eren bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum 3 jari. Matanya berbinar.

"Gue paham maksud lo sekarang!"

"Pinter! Kalo dia fudan..." kata Jean.

"Berarti itu aibnya..." sambung Eren.

"Dan kita bisa ngancem pak ustad!" sambung Jean lagi.

Kini mereka loncat-loncat sambil berpelukan kayak baru aja terpilih di acara bedah rumah.

"Karena sebentar guru-guru pada rapat,..."

"Kita bisa ke rumahnya pak ustad!"

Mereka berpelukan lagi.

===ooo===

Kini dua coretsejolicoret itu sampai di depan rumah pak ustad.

"Oi, Jean. Pintu rumah pak Ustad pasti dikunci. Caranya kita masuk gimana?"

"Bobol atapnya."

"Tolol."

"Becanda. Gue tau kok, kalo pintu belakang pak ustad ga pernah dikunci. Yuk."

Eren terpana. Informan terlengkap sekomplek emang hebat.

Mereka segera memutari rumah pak ustad yang sama mininya dengan pemiliknya. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam, rumah itu sangat bersih. Kinclong! Bersih dari debu, bersih dari kotoran, dan bersih dari perabotan. Alias kosong. Oke, becanda.

"Ren, lu cek dapur, gua cek ruang tamu."

"Kok ga ngecek kamar duluan?"

"Cek dulu aja napa sih."

Eren menghela nafas. Ia segera beranjak ke dapur. Eren mengecek bagian dapur satu persatu. Lemari makan, kulkas, bahkan di bawah meja. Ga ada apa-apa. yang ada Cuma mi instan. Kasian ya.

Eren segera balik ke ruang tamu, mengecek keadaan Jean. Matanya melotot. Ia melihat Jean sedang—

-mengisi tasnya dengan sendal-sendal milik pak ustad yang terletak di rak sendal.

"HANJER. JADI INI ALASAN LU NGECEK RUANG TAMU DULUAN. DASAR MODUS."

"Yaah... itung-itung jualan, Ren." Jean nyengir.

"Nih pak ustad juga kok ngoleksi sendal banyak banget ya. Mereknya Sky Wa* semua. Warnannya juga semuanya sama." Eren mengambil sepasang sendal yang tergeletak di samping Jean. Ia mengerutkan alis. Jean meng-_glare _Eren seketika.

"EH JANGAN KIRA YA. GUE BARU NYADAR KALO SEMUA SENDAL PAK USTAD INI ASLI. BUKAN KW. PAK USTAD EMANG BERKELAS." Jean nyerocos, ngeluarin semua pengetahuannya tentang sendal. Eren tepok jidat. Apa pedulinya kalo sendal _Sky Wa* _itu KW atau asli.

Tiba-tiba mata Eren melebar. Ia bisa melihat dari jendela kalo Ustad Rifa'i sedang membuka pagar.

"WOI, JEAN! ADA PAK USTAD!"

Eren cepat-cepat narik tangan Jean yang asik memilah-milah sendal, menariknya pergi ke kamar, untuk sembunyi.

"O—Oi, Eren!"

Eren segera menarik Jean untuk sembunyi di dalam lemari berdua. Jean yang ingin protes, langsung dibekep mulutnya sama Eren.

"Oi, Eren—"

"Ssh... diam!"

Mereka berdua kini bersempit-sempit dalam lemari itu. mereka berdua duduk, dengan Eren memangku Jean. Beruntung mereka masih bisa masuk ke dalam lemari yang penuh wangi kamper ini.

Eren menempelkan telinganya di pintu lemari, berusaha mendengar suara-suara dari luar.

Tap. Tap.

"Siapa yang membuat sendalku berantakan?"

Eren menahan nafas. Jean masih komat-kamit menggerutu soal Eren yang berusaha menghalangi bisnisnya.

Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki itu kian mendekat. Eren semakin pucat. Apalagi sambil bersembunyi di dalam lemari yang sempit ini berdua dengan Jean. Hei. Tunggu. Seingat Eren, dari luar lemari ini ruangnya lebih besar daripada sekarang. Eren meraba-raba bagian sampingnya. Terasa seperti kardus. Ada dua. Ditumpuk.

Eren berusaha keras membuka kardus itu. Jean memperhatikannya kebingungan. Eren kini tak peduli dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat itu. Eren kini berhasil membuka kardus itu. dia meraih isinya. Buku. Ditumpuk. Sampai penuh. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu buku itu dari kardus. Terlalu gelap. Ia tak bisa mengetahui buku apa itu.

Brak.

Pintu lemari dibuka. Wajah Eren memucat. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Begitu juga dengan Jean. Kini Eren bisa melihat judul buku itu. hei. Di sampulnya ada dirinya dan Jean. Disitu tertera R-18.

Tunggu.

Jean x Eren.

R-18.

Eren mangap.

Ia segera berbalik ke arah pintu lemari, berusaha mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu lemari.

Ada sosok mini di sana.

Oh tidak.

Ustad Rifa'i.

Ustad Rifa'i membelalakkan mata melihat buku yang dipegang Eren. Tangannya menggenggam kamera milik Hanji, yang ingin ia simpan di lemari. Tanpa basa-basi, ustad Rifa'i langsung memotret Jean dan Eren yang jika dilihat pasti menimbulkan pikiran miring.

Bagaimana tidak?

Eren dan Jean.

Ada di dalam lemari.

Wajah mereka merah. (karena kepanasan dalam lemari)

Eren memangku Jean.

Wajah mereka menatap kamera dengan ekspresi kaget.

Tangan Eren menggenggam doujin Jean x Eren R-18.

Lengkap sudah.

Eren berbalik menatap 2 dus yang ditumpuk di sisinya. Ia melihat isinya. Dan—

-dus itu penuh dengan doujin homo.

Penuh dengan Rivaille x Eren dan Jean x Eren.

Eren seketika pingsan.

===ooo===

Eren masuk sekolah dengan perasaan malu. Begitu juga dengan Jean. Karena, atas kesalahan yang mereka berdua buat kemarin, Ustad Rifa'i mencetak foto yang kemarin ia potret sebanyak-banyaknya dan menempelkannya di mading dan membagikannya secara gratis pada seluruh siswa dan siswi pesantren.

"CIEEE PADA NGAPAIN TUUUHHH"

"Itu doujin ya."

"ASTAFIRULOH."

Begitulah kira kira _comment comment _warga Al Sekoting tentang foto itu.

Kini, Eren dan Jean selalu menunduk dan menutup wajahnya seolah-olah mereka adalah pecandu narkoba yang disiarkan di televisi.

===ooo===

**Epilog**

"Pak ustad."

"Hng?"

Author kembali mewawancarai pak ustad. Karena author masih tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Sebenarnya.. doujin-doujin itu punya siapa, pak?"

Ustad Rifa'i menunjukkan ekspresi kaget sepersekian detik dan kembali dengan wajah datarnya. Ia membuang pandangan.

"Itu... punya Petra."

"Bukannya Jeng Petra sudah almarhum ya?"

Kini Ustad Rifa'i membuang pandangan ke sisi lainnya.

"Itu punya adik perempuan saya."

"PAK USTAD PUNYA ADIK?! SETAHU SAYA TIDAK." Kata Author heboh.

"Kalau begitu... itu punya Hanji."

"BU HANJI FUJOSHI?!"

"Iya. Dia nitip doujinnya di sini."

"LAH KOK. KENAPA NITIPIN DOUJIN. APALAGI KALO DUA DUS."

Ustad Rifa'i kini mendudukkan kepalanya. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"Saya baru ingat kalo saya ada janji dengan Petra."

Pak ustad langsung lari sambil mengangkat sarungnya—supaya tidak tersangkut.

"LOH BUKANNYA JENG PETRA UDAH ALMARHUM—PAK! PAK! JANGAN LARI!"

**===END===**

**A/N: Halo. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Miharu dari Android5Family! *pose* sudah 1 tahun ga nulis fanfic. Mungkin kaku ya ;7;**

**Oke. Fanfic ini presekuelnya sudah berusia satu tahun. Jadi mungkin readers sekalian udah pada lupa dengan fanfic ini maupun dengan author sendiri *craiz**

**Review?**

_Glosarium:_

_*Fudanshi: Cowok yang suka homo ^q^_

_**Bara: Berotot._


End file.
